Coffee Cave Alternative
by drsusjaj
Summary: This will be a fanfic based on the episode "Coffee Cave" there will be around 5 or 6 chapters to this story
1. Chapter 1: Downhill

Everything was as normal as can be, grizz and panda were sitting outside not knowing what to do. Ice bear brings them coffee and they notice that ice bear drew them with using the whip cream. Then a young women comes and smells the coffee

"That smells nice, is there a coffee shop here" said the women excitedly

"Oh no this is just my brothers coffe-" said panda but he was interrupted by his brother

"Of course this is a coffee shop, my brother makes the coffee" grizz says as he motions ice bear to make more coffee

"ohh ok I'll just have one cup of coffee" said the women

"ice bear will make some more"

*TIME SKIP*

so we are at the time when the bears are having really good success but ice bear is really tired and can't make coffee properly. This of course is when they give ice bear coffee and things go bad, but this is where the story is different.

"coffee...coffee all..coffee is for ice bear"

"Grizz, I think we gave him too much coffee" panda said worriedly

"What makes you say that, I think hes fine we are making bank panda, c'mon cheer up" grizz says as he is grabbing money and orders

"Ok I guess your right" says panda while sighing

The next day things start becoming even weirder for panda but grizz never notices what has happened to his little brother, hes to busy handling the orders and talking to the people.

"Ice bear needs...coffee..coffee..coffee" Ice bear then drinks every cup of coffee that he sees, and now he becomes a vacuum made for drinking coffee.

"Grizz our little bro is drinking all of the cups of coffee what do we do!" Panda says this while trying to stop ice bear

Grizz is talking to his "friends" that he has made from this coffee shop. It seems that grizz is to distracted by the friends he has made and money he has made to care about his brothers. It is at this point that everything goes bad but the worse is yet to come.

Ice bear starts to swing his axe at everyone because he is mad that he has not had any coffee.

"C̳͜͠Ȍ̼̎͝F̗̱ͣ͒F̴̸̰̓͆E̎͠͏Ě̢̼̣.̖̒̽͝ͅ.̫̾͛́I͕͊ͧ́C̢͙̦Ȇ͌ ͉́B̛͕̄̕E̴̐̀A̰͛R̶̳͢ ̨̣̎N͔͟͞È͙̣̑E̤͋D̸ͣS̙͟ ̴̑ͫ͠Cͯ͒͘O̺̙̿F̫͒̀F̷̨Ȩ̴E͎̼͋ͤ͟..."

"Oh no! We have to do something about this grizz he's out of control" says panda screaming

"What's going on, we have customers waiting for their coffee!"

"Grizz their isn't any coffee left, our little bro drank it all"

"WHAT?! This is unacceptable i must talk with him now"

He walks towards ice bear who is still swinging his axe at people trying to axe them but he's to slow "Ice bear please tell me why theres no coffee"

"ice bear..drank it.."

"whyy"

..̖̒̽͝ͅ.̫̾͛́I͕͊ͧ́C̢͙̦Ȇ͌ ͉́B̛͕̄̕E̴̐̀A̰͛R̶̳͢ ̨̣̎N͔͟͞È͙̣̑E̤͋D̸ͣS̙͟ ̴̑ͫ͠Cͯ͒͘O̺̙̿F̫͒̀F̷̨Ȩ̴E͎̼͋ͤ͟..." Ice bear starts swinging his axe at grizz*

Grizz screams and runs as fast as he can "panda watch out!!"

Panda stares at both of his brothers, then runs, at this point everyone has left the cave

"Ohh no!"

Ice bear chases them and chases them, running around the house, when he finally gets someone, he gets panda, he ties up panda and keeps him like that so then he tries to find grizz. Which he eventually does and also ties him up. Ice bear decides who will live and who will die, he thinks about this while having coffee. Grizz and Panda beg for mercy, Panda's eyes are full of tears, while Grizz is in complete shock.

"I.. I'm so sorry little bro.. please forgive me"

Panda tries to talk "im.. really so-sorry, I didn't do anything to stop this.. i know I could have.."

"Ice bear will make you both suffer.. but only one will survive.. you made ice bear like this.. now its time to pay for what you did" Ice bears voice was full of hatred and despise, like if somebody was trying to murder someone for their actions..


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

WARNING: The following chapter is very emotional and has some descriptive gore.

Ice bear has gotten more coffee than any of the bros have ever seen. It is clear that there is little hope of ever stopping ice bear. Ice bear decides to eat the coffee ground like if it was a cookie.

"I hope.. your all.. comfortable.. because things.. are about to get interesting..." His voice was sinister and mysterious, nothing seemed to satisfy ice bear and now he's about to commit an action that is irreversible.

"Wh-what.. are you going to do br-bro" Grizz was nervous and worried, he couldn't stop thinking of all the possibilities that could happen to him or to panda. As he was thinking, he notices that the ropes on his hands are a bit loose, he could maybe free himself.

"hEheHehEheH" his giggling and laugh filled the room with laughter as the bros laughed at his ridiculous laugh(lol). Ice bear slams his axe against the wall, looking into both brother's eyes. Making both of them filled with despair.

"I Think. It's time." Ice bear gets panda and wraps tape on his mouth.

"You've been a bad bro and now.. you'll pay for it.." Ice bear grabs a knife and holds it up to panda's neck. Panda is freaking out a lot, but tries to stay calm (well as much as he could).

"Little b-b-bro pl-please think ab-about what y-you're doing, don't d-do this.." panda cries silently, there are tear streaks all over his face, his eyes getting pink from all the crying he's done.

"Ice bear will not mercy you" ice bear prepares to cut panda. But suddenly grizz is able to untie himself and frees himself. Grizz runs towards ice bear and panda, he yells "Stop THIS".

Ice bear quickly slashes backwards to cut grizz, but misses due to grizz walking on all four. He quickly unties panda and sets him free but unfortunately gets cut deeply. Panda looks back at grizz Wondering if he should stay and help his brother or leave and run. Grizz yells "Go NOW, I'll catch up to you, I promise" his last words fade as panda went running as soon as grizz said go.

*Time skip*

It is now 2 hours after the incident happened, grizz still hasn't come like he promised. Panda got really worried and cried not knowing what to do. Suddenly out of nowhere there's rustling in the bushes, could it be grizz? The rustling stops as grizz comes crawling slowly towards panda.

"GRIZZ, Oh no you don't look good at all! What should i do. What should i do. WHAT SHOULD I DO!" Panda walks back and forward clueless as to what he should do. Grizz has many wounds on him, blood oozing slowly out of them. Grizz then talks, his voice is faintly soft.

"Bro.. Pan Pan.."

"Yea Grizz"

"I got out of there.. he stabbed me.. multiple.. times.. I barely survived.."

"Grizz.. please stay with me... You're.. all I have left"

"Im.. so.. sorry bro.. but I cant.. move on"

"No.. PLEASE.. I can't live without you.."

"You'll be fine.. I promise.."

Grizz' body lays there twitching, panda hugs his brother and cries. He, didn't want him to leave so soon, he didn't want any of this to happen. Heartbroken, panda decides to go his friend Chloe. Chloe hears the story from panda, she hugs him and also cries. It will take a while for this to heal. But the real damage is yet to come...


	3. Chapter 3: Despair

WARNING: This chapter contains serious subjects and a gruesome scenes

It has now been a few days since grizz' death, panda was traumatized by this. He hasn't ate or slept since his death. The nightmare continues to appear in his sleep, haunting him, keeping him from moving on. He seems to get worse every day, he knows he must do something with ice bear but, what could he do, he's no match against ice bear.. Then he realizes something, ice bear can't be without his coffee, so he can just lure him with coffee directly to a trap.

"THAT'S IT!" He yells as he knocks down somethings to the floor.

"I just need to build a trap and lure him, but how do I build a trap?" He ponders this question im his mind for a few minutes. Then he suddenly had an idea.

"Maybe ranger tabes can help me, she stopped at nothing to catch charlie." Panda decides to go to ranger tabes place, when he gets there he's immediately greeted by ranger tabes herself.

'Hey there panda" she said enthusiasticly

"Hi.. umm ranger tabes" panda was well, still sort of in love with her

"What you doing all the way out here"

"Well, idk if you heard but my umm brother, grizz, died

"Ohh.. im sorry panda, are you doing.. alright.."

"Well umm.. im still hanging on, but i came here to ask you for help, how do you build a trap?"

"Well, it depends on how big the animal is, if its a rabbit, you just put cage that hangs on a rope and under it put a carrot to lure it and if it's tricked you let the cage go and SLAM, you've trapped it."

"Oh, i see, what if the animal is bigger"

"Well if its too big usually they end up getting killed or shot"

"Oh.. is there now way to capture them without harming them."

"Well only if you do the same thing like with the rabbit but with a bigger cage and a different substance to lure it."

"Ohh, now i see what i must do, well thanks ranger Tabes."

"No problem, come by anytime you want."

Panda now knew what he had to do, later at night he decided to set up his trap for ice bear. He had the coffee, and the cage, all he needed now was for ice bear.

*Time skip*

It has now been an hour later and ice bear still hasn't come out. Panda then decides he should throw a small rock at the window to make him go outside. He does so, and a few minutes later ice bear is outside, but he looks different his eyes are pink but more like hot pink. He walked on all fours but not how a bear would do it, he walked like a spider, and he could go on walls just how he did in the episode. Ice bear speaks.

"W.hat w.as th.at, did ic.e be.ar he.ar so.me.th.in.g" his words stopped at every syllable, his voice became deeper and sort of demonic. Ice bear looks around and spots coffee lying on the ground.

"COF.FEE... But why is it out.side."

Ice bear proceeds to get the coffee and is now under the cage. Panda lets go of the cage but then he notices that ice bear is not under the cage anymore. The cage makes a thud as it lands on the floor, nobody was in it.. he then sees that ice bear is back in the house. He must have gotten the coffee and headed quickly back inside. The plan failed, panda decides to leave and take everything back with him.

He then wonders if he will ever get back into his cave, he would like to have his remaining brother, with him in the cave but it seems like that won't happen. He stays at Chloe's place, her parents tell chloe that their going on a trip to the mountains for a few days. She won't be here for panda tomorrow, thus making him forced to live outside the next day (so ironic lol).

"I've lost everything... And everyone I love. Why am i still here and still alive, I can't move on."

Panda goes down on his knees and sobs weepingly. He then decides "Maybe its best if I wasn't around anymore." Panda grabs a knife from Chloe's kitchen and runs off with it into the forest.

"This will set me free from this nightmare."

As he stops he then, holds the knife to his arm, cutting it slowly as he proceeds to the his other arm. Blood drips to the ground, accelerating as he cuts more. He starts to feel light headed and dizzy, his vision blurs. Suddenly out of nowhere, Charlie comes and slaps the knife out of Panda's hands.

"PANDA, Oh No, you're bleeding fast."

"Ch-Charlie, wh-why are you h-here"

"I was walking by and saw you, anyways C'mon we gotta get a first aid kit or get you to the hospital."

"Im, too w-weak I-I-I." Panda has fainted from the loss of blood.

"Ok im DEFITNETLY taking you to the hospital now."

Charlie disguises himself with clothes (just like hes done in other episodes) and he quickly finds a hospital and they take him into the ER. All Charlie can now do is just wait, hopping that his friend is alright. Hope is something that again and again is diminished and vanashies. The situation has become something so dire and complex. We don't what will happen until we see it, tomorrow is another day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Solution

Panda was in critical condition, he was loosing blood fast, the doctors hurried to make emergency surgery. It didn't look good for panda, charlie didn't say a word ever since they took panda in. He was slumped looking down at the floor, wondering if..panda would make it. He had heard about the news of grizz, his death made him feel empty, he couldn't imagine how he would react if panda didn't make it. Would he ever get over grizz' death, but most importantly, will ice bear ever be stopped. Everything seemed.. to make zero sense, a doctor came and told charlie that panda might not make it but that they will do all there best and maybe its time you went home.

As he exited the hospital, it was pitch black outside, of course he was used to it but for some strange reason it felt different. Charlie went into the forest to where he was always at, his home. He didn't know if he would sleep but it didn't matter anyways. A few days (3) have past and charlie was told that he was in stable condition. He went there and saw panda laying there, he calls his name softly until panda wakes up.

"C-charlie.. is that y-you." Panda's voice was emotionless and soft.

Yes panda its me, you're ok and you're alive." Charlie voice was full or relief as he was smiling.

"I remember what i did.. im.. really sorry.. for what i did, I wasn't thinking straight and I thought that was the only solution." Panda was crying softly, charlie hugged panda while his tears still streaming down his face onto charlie's back.

"Its ok pan pan im really glad you're ok."

"Charlie..."

"Yes panda."

"Do you think.. Ice bear will ever be stopped, do you think I will ever get him back."

"I.. I.. I think he will be stopped and he also will come back to you to be your brother."

"I sure hope so, because I can't really have a spider for a brother."

"You got that right" charlie laughs at Panda's comment on the situation, but panda looks uncomfortable.

Even more days have passed and now panda is out of the hospital but of course still has to recover from this. He also has to go to a mental hospital to get himself checked up. But I'll just skip time for the amount of time it takes.

Ok so now panda is healed, and he has no idea what he should do now. Maybe he could go back and confront ice bear, but who knows bow much hes changed or if hes still alive. Chloe is there to help panda decide what to do.

"Maybe you could like kidnap him in his sleep."

"Hmm.. yea maybe I could do that, but he's probably always awake since he drinks coffee remember."

" Yea you're right, well maybe you could tase him"

"You know... that's a great idea I can do that, but where do i get a taser gun."

"Well I'm not sure, but I am sure that someone you know owns a taser gun."

"Who do i know that owns a taser g-. You've got to be kidding me I am not asking him for anything"

"Do you want a brother or not."

"Ok, fine I'll do it but this will be the last time I ask him for anything."

Panda arrives at the place with chloe at his side "Ring the doorbell" she said. Panda rings the doorbell to Nom Nom's mansion.

"Yes." Says the security guard who answered the door.

"I'd like to speak to Nom Nom"

"For what particular reason"

"I'd like to see if I can.. borrow something."

"Hmm.. ok, you may speak to him."

They enter the building and are guided to where nom nom is. They arrive to his room where he is in a hot tub watching videos of himself. As they walk in, the security guard mentions their arrival.

"Ahh yess, if it isn't my old pal, panda."

"I don't want to make this harder than it has to be so im just gonna say it, Nom Nom I need to borrow something."

"And what may you be wanting to borrow, panda."

"a.. taser.."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you over the sound of my ego."

"I need to borrow a Taser."

"And why should i let you borrow it."

"Look, I really need it, just please give it to me."

"I'm afraid im going to need something in return, if you really need it that badly."

"Ok fine, what do you need..."

"Oh you'll see hehe."

Panda did exactly what he wanted him to do. He never wanted to talk about it ever again, and anyways I have to keep the story going.

"Yes we have it now, when do you suppose we try and use it." He faces Chloe

"Maybe tomorrow night, its getting dark and we need a plan anyways."

"Alright, tomorrow night it is, well goodbye chloe see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye panda" she says it while smiling

As panda walked into the forest he of course met with charlie, panda slept near him. He couldn't stay with chloe because he knew that, it would be weird not only for him but for Chloe's family too. But it was nice to be outside for once, charlie had already gone to sleep. He also was about to go to sleep, he thought of what would happen if the plan failed or if ice bear was dead already. No he can't be dead he thought, ice bear can cook and protect himself, but he's without us without me. He thought of grizz how he missed but how long it had been since he left. More than a month ago it happened, and nothing had been the same, panda now was sleeping quietly. He began to have a dream, ice bear and him were having a fun time, everything seemed better and real. But then ice bear began looking at panda strange, he seemed to be angry. Saying why did you give me coffee, why did you drug me. Panda thought drugged you?!! We only gave you coffee. Ice bear began to chase panda until he captured him and began torturing him.

"You'll pay for the mistake you made."

"Please.. brother.. dont do this."

"It too late for that"

Ice bear grabbed a knife, held it across pandas neck and sliced a bit into it. Blood oozing slowly out of his neck, he then proceded to.. draw on his body with the knife. The pain was tremendous making him breathless and weak. Finally.. his heart was no longer beating, ice bear kept on drawing and cutting not stopping one bit. Suddenly panda awoke, gasping for breath sweating and crying or maybe he was just crying. He began to cry even more, from this trauma, nothing had scared him more than his brother.

"Why...why did it have to be like this."

"Why am i still...still trying to save him."

"Why can't I just leave it alone."

Panda thought so many questions throughout the night, he didn't sleep one bit. His eyes had bags and his eyes were wrinkly and sagging. He still wondered if anything mattered or if his brother would ever be there for him. Earlier today it seemed as they had the solution, but now there seems to be no solution. The problem had become something big, like maybe a revolution. Idk nothing make sense anymore why even bother trying, ice bear's probably dead. But of course this isn't over yet, the things that happened were a lesson. We'll see what truly happens next time.

I know, i know another cliffhanger you say, well yea but it'll be the last cliffhanger. I know this chapter may be late but I had things that i had to take care of. This story is almost finished, and im really glad on how the story has ended up so far. I won't say when the next chapter will be released but i can assure you that you'll want to read it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Conclusion

This is indeed the last chapter of this story.

The sun was up, and panda was already awake from the terror he had experienced. After a long time thinking what he should do, he finally decided to try one last time, to get his brother back. Panda meets Chloe a couple hours before the plan goes in action, they decide to just wait out until it was time.

"Chloe. Do you think this will work, because it seems hopeless."

"Why do you say that"

"Well, it's just that, what if ice bear has forgotten about me."

"I.. Idk panda, but, we have to at least try."

"Chloe, promise me this"

"What is it panda"

"Promise me that, if this doesn't work... You'll shoot me and my brother."

"I...I... Can't... I wouldn't be able to force myself to do it..."

"Please... Chloe I'm sorry but... All we have is each other and if I can't at least have one brother... Idk what I would do..."

"Don't say that, you have me and Charlie we're your friends, well always be here for you."

"Yea that is true, it's just hard you know, with all that has been happening. I remember when everything was alright and great, I knew I could always count on my brothers to be there for me..."

"Yea, things have been very hard, but at least you're here alive and you've managed to survive through everything."

"Yup, it's strange how things could change so quickly you know."

"I know right, well panda I think it's time."

"Let's get my brother back."

Panda and Chloe headed to the cave, it seemed ominous and abandoned. The smell of coffee ground arose as soon as they came close to the cave. There was no sign of anyone or even life. As they came to the door and pushed it open, the inside was full of coffee stains and puddles of coffee. It was unrecognizable to both of them, in a drawer was a flashlight that worked, Chloe used it to lead the way. The smell became stronger as they went through the cave, things seemed alien like, it was dark and full of spider webs. As they went to the kitchen, something, smelled awful and the scent only grew as they looked around the kitchen. There was spoiled food and other things on the floor "that has to be the smell" said Chloe. There was sublet breeze that made everything uneasy, there was also weird noices but they rarely came. They decided to move to the rooms, Chloe checked grizz' room, it seemed the same as always, there was nothing under the bed or in the closet. Panda checked his own room, where he had a moment of nostalgia flash by his eyes, everything seemed the same as it had been, there was also nothing under his bed or the closet. Since there was nothing in the rooms, they went to the living room, and started to inspect everything that could give away clues.

"You think he's here, because I don't think he is." Panda whispers to Chloe

"He has to be, we just have to keep looking."

As they keep looking around for a sign or a little clue, they start to hear faint sounds. But they are inaudible, they seem to be coming from the kitchen. They start heading to the kitchen again, they see the refrigerator shaking a bit and the sounds directing to it. As they opened the door, they see a hatch, they open it and go inside down the stairs (this a reference to an episode). As they stopped at the bottom, Chloe turned on the flashlight, and what they saw was unbelievable. A mountain that was made of coffee grounds, the room smell disgusting, there was probably something rotten in there. Suddenly ice bear appeared from behind the mountain.

"So...we meet again... I've been spying on you two... Waiting for you two to come... Well... Now I'm just waiting for you to do it..."

"But bro... You look... Fine and not Savage like."

"You don't understand... I am a Savage, if you don't do it... Nothing will save me..."

"I... I... I'll do it then... I trust you..."

Panda uses the taser on ice bear, he falls to the ground, unable to move but still breathing. That's when they noticed that it was actually deflating, it was a decoy a really detailed and life like decoy. They start hearing weird noices again, Chloe pointed her flashlight wherever she heard the noices. That's when the real ice bear appeared. He was on the ceiling crawling fast towards them.

"We̼͊l͕ͬl͚͊͢.͞.̥͊.̸̓ ̨͆Wh̳̀at ̢hͪ͠a̧͖v̵̺̉ė̵ ̱͜w̨͓e̘ ͡h͛er͈̽͠e̲ͫ.̨..̆s̡̍ur̛ͬprìşeͧd ̨t̸̀o̍͡ se͂ë́͢ ̷m̀e͘,̈́ ̒I͗'veͮ͝ b͒͜e̅́e̡͗ň ̈t͟r̂yi̵ǹġ͡ t̿o̵ͩ gͣe̢̔t̀́ r̵̾e̿ve̊ngeͥ ͊̀ev̈er̃ s͆iͨn̶͌c͐e ̓it ̕h̾a͊͞p̔͞pe̡n̐ěd̚͏.̸ͥ.̨̽."

Ice bear voice was definitely different, his voice was sinister, deep, and raspy. His eyes were still red but they seemed to have become a darker shade of red. He stood slouched, and his claws were long and sharp.

"But Ice bear why do you want revenge"

"Ok first of all, I'd like to be called Arthmael, it's pronounced like art male, its definition is Bear cheif, anyways. Í'l̡ͤl̷ ̔͘tͫȩll͒ ̛͛yo̡u ͡wh͞y̅ ̛͆I̋ ͌w͟ā́nt̶ ̷̏r͠ě͡v́eͣnge̍͢,̑ ͊i̛tͥ ̈w͑as̒̕ ̢͆a̛ͯl̅l͑ ͭb̚ec͟a͡u͋sè ͨ͘of͑͠ g͝ȑȉz̴ž̸ ̷͂a̛n̛̾d̴̊ ̃pa͑nd̃a͡ ̷ͮmák̉͢iņgͭ m͛eͪ͘ ̓́ad̵d̓͟i͑ct̴ͤe̅d̨ ͟tŏ ̛̑cͮo͂͏f̶fee̡."

"Look... Bro I'm really sorry about what happened, but can't you forgiven me, I never wanted any of this to happen."

"I͏ c̨̆a͗n'ͨt͠ ͂͟f͏o̧r̴̚gͥ͟i̴v̶͛e̔ y͛͡oͯ̀ư ͭt̅͘h͊͜a͜t e͑͏á͟sil͠y,̎ ň̢ot́ w̶i͂tͬ͜ho̸u̧t ̒͡ā f͝i̒ght."

"Fight, I can't fight you bro, I don't even know how to, please just forgive me, I really need you..."

"H̨ͩAͪĂ͝HͦẢHͫA̷ḢAͣH̐,͆͘ ́AN̍D̀ ̄͢S͠O ̡ḐIDͦ ͟I͢ ŴH̑EN ͠I͝ ̸̓B̎ẼC͗AͣME ͤ́A̴Dͨ̕D̵͒IͫC̨TẺD̅ TͫÒ͜ ͮ͞C̛O̶F̢F̿E͂Eͥ,̛ͫ B̍UͤT̈́ W͌H̋͟E̓ŔE W͠E̅͢RͣE Y͂͞O̷ͧU.̃̕.̂.ͤ̕.̀ NÓW̉H̛ÉR͗Ē T́Ô ͑͘B̂̀È ͬ̀SĖ͢EͪN.̡ͯ.̵."

"Y̧O̾Uͣ͢ DͪE͆͜S̀E̛R̀VE̍ T͐O ̷ͯB͟E ̛̈́P̆͝U̕N̏Iͫ͜SHED̈,̡ Ì ̛KILL̴̾ED̨ͫ ̧̊G̀R̕I̕ZZ ̌B̾UͨT̾ ̵Ï̴'͗Lͦ͟L ̸̑MAK̵ͯE̒ Y̋͏O̶U ̽SU̶F́F̛ERͫ͢."

Ice bear or Arthmael grabs panda and takes him, Chloe tries to use the taser on Arthmael. But fails and he gets her too, they are both knocked out and later wake up tied up. They were in the kitchen it was dark but then ice bear came with a flashlight, Chloe's flashlight that she found.

"I ̡ͬsͣe͏e͘ yo̶̽u ̛both ̓a͐̕r͠eͯ ̛aẘ̕a͡k̢ͧe, ͝w͏oul͢d̎͢ ͦȧn͏y̑o͊͜n͐e ͨlͪi̽k͗é̶ c͐ỏf̶̊fe̴e͋.͠..̷

Panda looks at his brother with an annoyed look and Chloe does the same.

"I̔̕ ̄T̬H̝̍IṆ̴̑K̯͋͞ ͎ͬ͟Y͈ͥOṴ ͇́S̭͢H̐O͙U̢͋LD͏ H̒A͔V͊͘E̟ ̬̂S̡͓̔Ȯ̧ḾĘ̖͛ ̣BR͞O̶͒T̝̓H̤͗͠E͡R̳̔."

Arthmael drops a whole mug of coffee on panda. Panda screams in pain, Chloe couldn't watch but she was force because she couldn't move.

"What... Is this going to acheive... Arthmael..."

Panda says trying to hold back tears.

"D̞ͮis͝cͪ͝i͙̒p͟l̓i͆ñe̔,́ ̋b̺͌u̶̙ͮt̓ ̷̎m͇o͙͗͜s̱̚͠ẗ̴̲l̘ͪy͖ͧ͝ ͯÎ͢ ̡̃jů̠s̈t̴̞ ̧̰wá̪nͧ͝ẗ̸́ ̸̼ͤṯo̼͜ ̝͛feͯe͔͐͞l͓͢ s̨a͓̅t̷i͓̊s͉f̕i̻e̸ͮd,̶ ̴̤y̼͒ô͈u͏r̓ͅ ̸̔s̠͗͘c̾ŕ̢͓e̡͆a̫͌mͫ͝s̓ ̰̀s͖͜a͝ti̤s͟f͕̓͏y̟͆͞ ̱m̴͓̆e̟̐ ̣b͉u̠ͣt͚̑ ̨n̰ͭo̝̕t͖̋ ͢e͐n̵ou̮g̱h̸̺̓.̴̎.̍.̻̈́"

"You can't d-do this... I l-love you bro... Pl-please let m-me go...

"Iͮt'̣͋̀s͠ ̦͞t̪̊ó̗o̯͋ ̢ͦl̢̥ȃ̬t̼͌e͢ ̨͙̽f̊o͊r̹ t̽h̳ͭa̧t̎...͘.. ͔̾y͓ỏu̲ͨ́ ̺m̾u̮s̖̊͜t̐̕ ̦̇͜f̭̉a͜c̄e ỵo̻ͩ͢u̷r̢̪̀ ͋de̦s̲t̸ͯi͕͌ne̟͛d̷́ ̑͏f̝a͓t̫ͭe̢."

Arthmael drops more coffee on panda, it burns some fur off and makes him feel breathless and dizzy from so much pain. Chloe struggles to get out but ends up failing, she looks around and sees a small piece of a broken mug near her.

"maybe I can use it cut the rope"

She thinks this while trying to get it. She eventually gets it and starts cutting the rope.

Panda is screaming and squealing for his life, Chloe couldn't stand hearing it anymore, it was way to terrifying. She finally cut enough so she could get out, she got a coffee mug and planned to hit Arthmael hard in the head. As soon as he wasn't looking she got up and quickly went on a counter behind ice bear and hit him with it. But Ice bear had somehow suspected that, and quickly turned around and grabbed Chloe's arm, preventing her from hitting him.

"W̪eļ̋ĺ.̔.̜̍.̸ iͩt ͨ͘s͈͐͞ë̷e̙̒̀m͜s ͓w̪ͥé͔͠ ̷̬ha̶ve͎ͩ͏ ̨͔̀a̓ ͞p̙e͑st̟ ̛̩͗inͯ ͢t̢̤h̠̑e͉ ̛͋cͮ̕av̛̭̇e̐.̛͐.͍͂.̇ ̵̹d̽ô ̨y͗oȗ͟ k̢n̪ͨ͝o̖w̸̌ ŵh̝a̤͐tͯ ͘w̷̱e͘ ̞ͤd̕o̦ ̢̑t͓ͬo̲ ̃p̲͆e̷ͨs͠t͚͑ ͋ẖ͋ȩ͖ṟe̳.̩.̛̰̍.̧̭͆.ͯ.͇ ̔w̅ē̡ ͤ́s͈̄q̡̭u̦a̡s̘͝h̊ ̛̮th̡͙e͍͜m̵.̑"

Chloe runs as fast as she can to avoid Arthmael, she then remembers about the taser.

"Where is it, Where is it."

"Őh ́a̽͘r̖͆e ͖ͥyoͧu͝ lo̎͟o͂ki̶ṅ̜g̱̐ f̊͜o͢r̤̿ ̳t̮h͇͑͜i̹ş." He says this as he holds up the taser.

"Damn it" Chloe whispers this as she looks down.

"Arthmael please stop this, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to have our friend back, I just want you to realize that you don't have to do this, there is a way to fix all of this but you just have to stop."

"Y̝o͙u̬ ͏m̩͏aͭk̖ę̤ ͏a ̥p͈͡r̗͟e̞ṭ͗͏t̢ͥyͨ ̏g͚͢oo̎͘ḑ ̖͟po͓͠î̶n̸̹t͖̿,̸̀ ͎bu̦t̞͋͞ ̶̬̈Ị̕ ̤cͣaͦṉ̶'̪t̗ͮ ̮͏stͬ͜o͖p͌ ̕Ȉ'̶̣m͔͢ dͅŗ̉i̎v́eͯn̛̳ͭ ͟n̊ot̼͊ ̓by ̻͡ha̴t̞ͨ͜ë́ ͟b͠u͐t͒ ̼͠a̴ ̋f̴͙̑o̵r̭͢c̄e͆͘,̯ ̸̓I̗̊ ̧̝̎A̵͒M̙ THͅE͐ ̘D͉A͓ͭR̆Ķ̠̔ ́S͚͟Į̊D̰̆E.̒̕ ̛TH̺E͜ ̡̘DȦR̨͚ͥK̷̦̆ ̛̚SȊ̜D͖̊E̮ ̛͇Ō̹F͜ ǏCE̶ B͢ḘA͍̔͞R̶̹.

He shoots Chloe directly in the chest sending her falling down to the floor. Arthmael goes back to panda who is still tied up and looks lifeless.

"YOU... YOU MONSTER... YOU KILLED HER..."

"Y͇͜ea̻͘ ̤w͋͘ĕl̶̥l̫ͤ ̈s̤͌͏he̢̗ ̛̆h͑͘a̧͇ͩd͌͢ ͛i̦ͪẗ́͢ ̯coming,̶ͪ ȁn̺͋y̛͈͆w̙a͖̿͠y̙̑͜s͍ ̷̟ͮy̧̐o̢͙͆uͫ'̦r͎ė̶͍ ͍ͩg͗o̶̥i̮n̥̆g̵͉ͯ tǫ̇ ̡̟s̴͇t̥̏ȧỳ̩ ̘͡he̤̋r̩͝ ̂́a͙͌͞n͟d̞ ͡keͤ͜e͓͛p͏ ̷ͥsͦù̡̺fͅ͏f͉ͭe̮ͩr̐̀i̷n̶̤͒g̼."

"You know, you were always there for me when I was sad or mad, grizz was there too, we used to be so young and cute. It was us against the world trying to fit in, those were good times..."

"I'̡̐ṁ̰ ͭ͢n̽͠oͦtͧ͠ ͕͢t̪h̀ḙ̔ ͣ͏p̴̗ȇr̠͋s̨ͯo͗n̢̒ ̧͗ỵ̧ͤǫ̩̇u̦ ̻s̰͛h͖̎́o̲u̜l̚͜dͯ ̌b̥e͓ ͜t̼āl̛ķi̗ṋͤ͜g̶ͭ ͑t͌o,̴̋ I'̠ͣm̧ ̔͠the̩ ̞̎d͔ar͘k͌ ͨ͘s̮ide̋͏..̾.͓̌̕"

Arthmael takes out a knife and starts to draw on panda. Panda realizes that his dream was a glimpse of the future... But will it end the same way. Suddenly Arthmael stops and falls to the ground, revealing that Chloe had shot Arthmael with the taser. He falls down to the floor unable to move

"CHLOE, BUT, BUT HOWW!! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE."

"Well, I actually had enough money to get a rubber jacket, also I didn't wear anything that has metal."

"Ohhhhh, that makes a lot of sense, I really thought it was the end..."

"Yea, I'm just glad, that this whole nightmare can now be over, well I better hurry and take both of you to the hospital."

As Chloe was trying to take both brothers to the hospital, Charlie appears and helps Chloe. At the hospital, the Bros were sent to the ER, where the doctor said that he doesn't if panda would survive. As for ice bear, he had a mild burn from the taser but should be stable by tomorrow.

The Next Day

Chloe, Charlie, and even Ranger Tabes go and visit Ice bear. He eventually awakes confused as to why he was in the hospital.

RT= Ranger Tabes

"Ice bear... Doesn't... Know what happened."

"Well Ice bear, me and panda went to the cave to see if you were still there. And well we eventually found you, but you tied us up and tortured panda, luckily I escaped and could fake that you killed me, when in reality it was a plan to use the taser when you least expected it."

"Ice... Bear doesn't remember... That. Ice bear remembers that Ice bear got addicted to coffee that's it."

RT: "Well that's mighty weird, stripes was quite lonely and confused. Maybe the inner Savage in you came out and controlled you completely."

"That makes a lot of sense, Ice bear said to call him Arthmael and he also said he was The Dark Side of Ice Bear."

"Ice bear is sorry for what happened..."

RT: "It's not your fault, poor stripes, I hope he's alright.."

After a few days later Ice bear is alright enough to leave, this also the time that they all are told that panda is in stable condition. Everyone including Ice bear (Nom Nom is not included) visits him, Chloe tells ice bear that he should wait outside the door so panda doesn't freak out. As everyone else walks in, they see panda who looks different, his fur looked grey and he has many stitches. A doctor explains that he had a lot of severe burns most of which were 2nd degree burns around his abdomen. His fur around there is discolored, but luckily it didn't reach a vein or something important. Panda is lucky to be alive, if he had gotten burned in his wounds he would have died on the spot. Everyone waits patiently until eventually, panda wakes up.

"Oh panda, you're ok, I was worried you wouldn't make it. I thought I had saved you too late and you weren't gonna make it."

"Everyone: "we're glad you are here"

"I'm so glad to be here with all of you, there's no place that I'd rather be than here."

RT: "yea we also have something to show you

Chloe: "yea, so Ice bear is outside those doors waiting to come in, he's not here to do any harm, this is Ice bear your brother."

Chloe calls him to come in, he walks in slowly and goes next to panda.

"Hey bro, it's been... Quite a long time hasn't it, I've been so worried about trying to regain you as a brother, that I almost forgot about grizz... I'm sorry that we made you addicted to coffee, I guess the money went to our heads, I could have done something but I didn't.. Can you forgive me?"

"..Yes... Ice bear forgives you.. ice bear is sorry for killing grizz. *Looks down * ice bear has done many bad things, ice bear never wanted to hurt his brothers..."

"It's not your fault, but I forgive you, I just... wish grizz was here..."

Ice bear hugs panda as a tear escapes his eye.

"Ice bear wishes he was here too."

"I love you, Ice bear."

"I love you too"

As the days passed ice bear kept on coming to visit panda everyday until a week later he was able to go. As soon he was out of the hospital ice bear gave panda a big hug, panda cried a few tears as he hugged his brother. They both went home to fix and clean everything, panda shows the place where Chloe and him buried grizz. It was a few steps away from the cave near a tree, there was no grave but there was an indication that something had been buried.

Ice bear decides to make one, that says "here lies Grizz his death will be forever remembered"

Ice bear puts the grave in its place, both ice bear panda go on both knees and give a moment of silence. Panda hugs ice bear trying to not cry, but ice bear ends up being the one who cries. They leave the grave and decide to go to a place where it was peaceful and beautiful. As they go to the beach, the sun is about to set, they sit and look at the sunset.

"Well, it's finally over, we can do whatever we want, no more running, no more nightmares. We can finally just relax and enjoy life, you know, I still can't believe that it's been a month since it all happened. I mean it feels like it's been a year, I just didn't know what to think anymore I was so confused and hurt."

"Ice bear also is glad it's over, ice bear feels alive and great, ice bear thinks that we should do this more often. Ice bear understands how you feel, and is sorry about what you went through. Ice bear is just glad to have his brother back."

"I'm glad too."

Panda lays his head on ice bear as they both look at the sunset. As panda keeps looking he sees a faint figure appear in the sunset, he sees grizz waving. He could even hear him faintly say: I'm glad you're both back together, but don't forget I'm always there if you need me. Panda smiles at this and continues to watch the last part of the sunset. He knew he had grizz to thank for everything, and he also knew that one day, they all will be together again.

Ok so this chapter was way longer than I expected, this chapter took from Tuesday to now Friday. It's also took some research to finish some of the parts, I developed the story as I wrote it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and especially the whole story, Idk if I will make another story or even a sequel to this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did making it, thank you all to those who've read this far you're amazing.

Edit: I forgot about this website, thats why it took a long time to update it.


End file.
